


One Unfortunate Summer Night

by i_only_strip_free



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Splash Free, Angst, Fade to Black, Heartbreak, I ACTUALLY SHIP EVERY SHIP CAUSE EVERYONE IS CUTE, I HAVE OVER 2000 PICS OF RIN IN MY GALLERY, I LOVE MAKOHARU, I LOVE RIN, I LOVE RINHARU, IF THAT ISNT LOVE THEN IDK WHAT IS, IM NOT HATING ON ANYTHING IM JUST FUCKIN ANGSTY, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Murder, One-Sided Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka, SAME FOR RINHARU MKAY, TY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 16:32:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13815099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_only_strip_free/pseuds/i_only_strip_free
Summary: The Prince of the palace ponders what had happened earlier that night. Was what happened his fault? Nothing seemed real to him, hoping this was just a nightmare he would soon awaken from.





	One Unfortunate Summer Night

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, I wrote this and it's short so I'm sorry and it's only one chapter cause Idk where to go from here. It probably sucks so sorry HAHA! This is the first story I post on here, I'm used to writing short stories ;-;
> 
> Edit: I actually really love Rinharu and I didn't write this to bash on any ships. I just felt like writing a tragic messed up story because those are my favorite kind. Rin is my favorite character in the entire world, I have been in love with him since whenever Free came out he is my cinnamon fucking apple! Plz don't get the wrong idea I'm just an angsty teenager who likes angsty things. ;-; All my rps are angsty.

It was midnight, crickets chirping and a chill breeze going through his window. He was sitting on the large window sill, staring out at the horizon and observing the stars. Although, being drenched was making him shiver each time the wind blew through the window. Man, oh man did he make poor choices. Red hair dripping as he looked at the moon shimmering, the prince didn't say a word. Silence was beautiful. Not many people in this god forsaken palace understood that. He ignored the footsteps behind him, face only contorting into an expression of annoyance. Glancing at the tall raven, Rin only shot him a glare before looking back at the stars. 

“Can't I just have a moment of peace?”

“Prince...You're drenched. Shouldn't we get you washed..?” 

“I'm fine. Leave me be.” He snaps, baring his sharp teeth before taking in the blue water of their lake. It reminded him of Haruka. He remembered how much he loved water. Rin missed him, felt his heart ache when he thought of him as his eyes started to burn. 

“Is it my fault?” he asks quietly, glancing down as tears slide down his cheeks as his chest begins to sink. Shaking his head, he pushes the thought away. No, this was uncontrollable. It just...happened. It wasn't anyone's fault. 

“No.” Sousuke managed, knowing full well that it was. He lied for the sake of his prince’s mental health. Rin had such a terrible night, he'd been sitting there for hours just staring out his window. 

“You know Sousuke….I thought he loved me.”  
Immediately wiping away thick streams of tears, he sniffles as he remembers that fucking merchant holding Haruka in such a disgusting, vile manner. The manner that he was promised to hold the raven for the rest of their lives just days prior. “He didn't...did he? He only wanted my wealth….riches….power…” Rin mumbles, feeling his drenched clothes sticking to his body, his hair to his forehead. 

“Maybe my love is just a curse...a toxic spell that I taint those around me with until they rot to the bone..” The Prince whispers quietly, gazing down at his hands and at the gold bracelets that wrapped around his wrists. 

“My prince...Don't say such things. This was only a terrible misfortune. No one knew it would come to this. Please. Get a hold of yourself.”

Staring up at his guard’s teal eyes with his crimson ones silently for a bit, he can see the fear dwelling within them and glances away back to look at the water. Rin knew he wouldn't be looked at the same ever again. At least by this guard that witnessed the tragedy.  
“I lost myself...I didn't mean for this to happen Sousuke. Please don't look at me like that...I feel like a monster when you do…” The melancholy filled male laughs silently, more tears falling as it starts to really sink in.

“I loved him. I loved him with all of my being. I would have died- no k-killed for him! I would have gave him the world!” Rin starts to ramble, proving himself to be human to his guard, who happened to be the only person who really talked to him throughout the whole palace. It was making his mind break to see him standing so far from him, a cautious look on his face. Rin would never hurt him, why did he look at him like that?

“I…” Feeling more tears run down his cheeks, he wipes them away and shakes his head. 

Nothing tonight felt real, it felt like a terrible nightmare he couldn't wake up from. Taking a shaky breath, he laughs a bit and replays in his head what happened two hours prior. He was walking down the palace into the room where Haruka stayed. There were strange sounds so the prince naturally worried and when he opened the door, his whole world fell apart right in front of him. It was as if he saw red, all the anger and sadness he held inside for so long consuming him. Then everything after was just a blur, that was all he could remember. He told himself, or tried to convince himself, that what he was covered in was only sweat. Rin knew better than that but he was trying to keep himself sane, ignoring the smell of blood covering his body, staining his white robes and pale skin. 

“I...killed them Sousuke?” He asks with an uneasy tone, wanting to know if this was real, a confirmation of tonight really having happened. 

“...Yes…” The tall raven sighs, glancing at the ground with sweat dripping down his brow from the stress. If Rin were to be charged for murder, he would be sent to death by hanging in front of the main plaza of their kingdom. All he could feel for this poor tortured soul was pity, he only had a few hours left before he would join both the unfortunate wanderer and merchant.


End file.
